Te quiero mi amor
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS La bataille contre Hadès est finie. Tout le monde avait retrouvé le bonheur et la quiétude dont ils rêvaient depuis plusieurs mois. Ah oui, tout le monde ? MiloShura !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Te quiero mi amor…

La bataille était finie. Enfin… Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, qu'ils attendaient que cette pression qui pesait sur eux s'efface…

Hadès n'était pas tout à fait mort, il avait été sauvé juste à temps par Perséphone, son épouse. Grâce à elle, Athéna et ses quatre chevaliers divins étaient revenus sur terre, ainsi que Seiya et les treize saints d'or, qui avait recouvré la vie. Suite à ça, le dieu des enfers jura, sous la pression de sa femme, de ne plus jamais s'attaquer à Athéna. On ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Tout le monde avait retrouvé le bonheur et la quiétude dont ils rêvaient depuis plusieurs mois. Tous… sauf deux…

Milo ouvrit les yeux. Il était réveillé. Oui, réveillé pour une nouvelle journée remplie de sourires et de soleil, mais vide et froide pour lui. Il se leva et prit la direction de sa salle de bain. Voilà trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus au Sanctuaire. Trois semaines qui lui avaient parues une éternité. Oui, tout son entourage était heureux de se retrouver, de se côtoyer, se parler avec insouciance. Ils mordaient à pleines dents la vie paisible qu'on leur avaient offerte. Mais lui… il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être en vie en cette paix nouvelle, non, loin de là ! Non… Le problème était autre part… Il avait mal au cœur. Dès qu'il passait à proximité de Lui, son cœur se serrait beaucoup. Quand il s'entraînait, sous Son regard, son cœur lui faisait mal. Si mal… Mais que pourrait-il faire ? Jamais Il ne pourrait l'aimer…

C'est la gorge serrée qu'il sortit habillé en tenue d'entraînement de sa salle de bain, et prit son petit-déjeuner. Rien de copieux, il y avait l'entraînement peu après.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de son temple. Il rencontra au passage un Shaka près à l'explosion à cause d'Aiolia qui le bombardait de questions. Il en était presque ainsi tous les matins. Depuis qu'il était revenu, le Lion s'inquiétait beaucoup de sa santé, en faisant un peu trop, parfois. Il arriva rapidement à la maison du Bélier. Une scène assez comique se déroulait devant ses yeux : Saga tenait un bras de Mû et Masque de Mort l'autre. Tout deux se le tirait des deux côtés en s'engueulant. Milo devina avec un sourire le visage exaspéré de Mû. Saga et DM se le disputait à n'importe quelle occasion et le Bélier avait beau essayer de les calmer, il n'y arrivait jamais. Apparemment, il n'éprouvait pas tellement de sentiments, autre l'amitié, envers ces deux garçons.

Il tourna la tête et vit Milo. Il se dégagea, courut vers le Scorpion et lui prit le bras en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour Milo », dit-il d'un air séducteur.

La mâchoire inférieure des deux autres tomba par terre. Milo rit intérieurement. Mû à son bras, ils sortirent du temple sous les yeux plein de haine du Gémeau et du Cancer. Le Bélier était quelqu'un de sympathique et on pouvait lui faire confiance. Milo avait accepté ce rôle, car le tibétain avait déjà fait ça avec pas mal de gens. Parfois, les disputes le soûlaient tellement qu'il sautait au cou du premier venu. La dernière fois, c'était Kanon qui y était passé. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien amusé à narguer son frère en serrant bien le Bélier contre lui.

Ils marchèrent, Mû toujours collé à son sauveur, et ils arrivèrent aux arènes. Là, le Bélier le lâcha.

« Désolé Milo, mais là, j'en pouvais plus !

- Y'a de quoi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter !

- Je me le demande aussi ! »

Milo ne lui en voulait pas. C'était tellement amusant de les voir bouche bée ! Il aimerait tant qu'Il ait la même réaction…

Le tibétain le tira par le bras, et de ses pensées au passage, ils montèrent dans les gradins. Tout le monde était là, sauf les deux enquiquineurs, Shaka et Aiolia. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, une petite bosse sur la tête du lion. Ils s'assirent sur les gradins, le Bélier entre Milo et Shiryu. Aphrodite était en bas. Il demanda qui voulait bien se battre le premier et beaucoup répondirent, pour ne pas dire tous. Seul Milo resta silencieux. Il s'ennuyait aux entraînements. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'entraîner, aujourd'hui.

Ce fut Saga et Masque de mort qui se battirent. Ce fut un beau combat qui dura un bon moment, sans aucun vainqueur, où tout le monde paria sur l'un des deux. Mû faisait une tête exaspérée. « Ils n'en loupent pas une ! » Pensait le jeune homme. Aucun des deux ne gagna et d'autres « couples » s'affrontèrent aussi. Milo s'ennuyait à mourir et il était bientôt midi. Soudain, il entendit une voix.

« Milo ! Tu viens ? »

Il faillit sursauter en entendant Sa voix. Il était en bas des gradins, souriant. Le grec descendit rapidement les marches. Il arriva en bas et Il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

« Bonne chance Milo !

- Bonne chance à toi aussi, Shura ! »

Shura… Son Capricorne… Il l'aimait tellement… Mais il n'osait pas lui dire. Pourquoi faire ? Shura était quelqu'un de fier, d'honnête, d'intelligent, et pas tellement du genre à tomber amoureux de celui qui ait voulu le tuer, il y a quelques semaines. S'il lui disait, le Capricorne serait gêné, voire dégoûté, et essayerait maladroitement de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il était désolé. Peut-être qu'il le repousserait tout simplement ? Voilà ce que pensait Milo.

Ils étaient maintenant dans l'arène, chacun d'un côté. Tous les deux se mirent en garde. Puis, d'un seul élan, ils foncèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ces entraînements consistaient à garder la forme, et ainsi à récupérer plus facilement la force de leur cosmos. Un combat acharné commença, sous les applaudissements des autres saints. Coups de pieds et de poings volèrent, mais tous furent arrêtés ou évités.

Shura commença à avoir l'avantage, mais Milo lui fit un croche-pied, le chevalier faillit tomber. Cette fois, ce fut le Scorpion d'avancer vers la victoire. Mais Shura ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Souriant, sans que Milo y prenne garde, l'espagnol fonça vers le grec. Ils étaient tellement près que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le Capricorne lui mit un coup dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Son cœur se serra brusquement. Shura avait été tellement vite qu'il se trouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres. À terre, Milo ne bougea pas, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

De son côté, Shura avait bien remarqué le trouble soudain de Milo et regrettait de l'avoir frappé aussi fort. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas, fait tout le monde aurait vu… Et il ne le fallait surtout pas. Tous descendirent des gradins pour le féliciter. Tous, sauf un. Shura remarqua tout de suite que Mû courrait vers son ancien adversaire. Non… Il ne l'avait quand même pas vu ?! Pourtant, en tant que descendant du peuple de Mü, il avait de très bons yeux, sans doute les meilleurs de tous les chevaliers d'or. Il avait dû voir…

« Mince » Pensa-t-il.

« MÛ !!! »

Le Gémeau et le Cancer foncèrent vers le chevalier, qui tenait son ami dans ses bras pour tenter de le relever. Il disparut et réapparut chez lui. Milo n'était pas gravement blessé, mais plutôt en état de choc. Et ça, Mû ne voulait surtout pas quelqu'un le voit comme ça.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, sur un lit, toujours habillé de sa tenue d'entraînement poussiéreuse. Il se redressa. Il avait faim et voulait savoir où il était. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre quand Mû entra dans pièce.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui … Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Tu t'es… comment dire… « évanoui » quand Shura t'a envoyé valser. Tu étais choqué et je préférais que personne ne te voit ainsi, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur… mais… Tu as vu ?!

- J'arrive à voir les plus petites fissures dans les armures, alors comment n'aurai-je pas vu ce… « baiser » ? »

Il sourit à ce dernier mot. Milo prit un joli teint rouge tomate et baissa la tête, attendant d'éventuelles moqueries de la part du chevalier. Mais elles ne vinrent pas et une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Je ne dirais rien à deux conditions !

- Lesquelles ?! S'exclama vivement la « tomate ».

- D'abord, j'aimerais que tu dises deux mots aux imbéciles qui me collent. Ça me rendrait vraiment service.

- D'accord. L'autre ?

- T'es aussi amoureux de lui ? »

Le Scorpion se figea. Mû… avait deviné…? Bah, c'était normal, puisqu'il s'était évanoui suite au baiser. Si on peut appeler ça un baiser… Il rebaissa la tête et murmura un « oui » à peine audible. Mais en plus d'avoir des bons yeux, Mû avait aussi de bonnes oreilles. Ce dernier sourit tendrement à cette réponse. Et oui, malgré les apparences, lui n'aimait pas plus Saga que Masque de Mort. Certes, ce dernier avait été un tueur en série, mais son comportement avait radicalement changé à son retour à la vie, surtout après avoir connu le Bélier. Il en était de même pour le Gémeau. Le jeune homme souffrait de cette situation : il ne savait pas lequel choisir et tous les deux se battaient dès que l'occasion se présentait. Rien de bien gaie.

« Mû… »

Son nom le tira de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu crois… que Shura m'aime… aussi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu devrais lui poser la question.

- Comment ?!

- Comme ça, tu seras fixé ! Sinon, un jour, tu le regretteras ! »

Le grec releva la tête. Son ami lui souriait, mais il voyait un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais le tibétain ne le laissa pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur la contemplation de ses prunelles et l'intima de se lever pour aller manger. Les émotions, ça creuse !

Il rentrait chez lui. Il avait passé toute la fin de la journée en compagnie du Bélier. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé depuis qu'il était revenu sur Terre ! Dès que Saga et DM arrivaient vers lui, Milo serrait Mû contre lui, faisant fumer de rage des deux chevaliers. Il en avait été ainsi tout l'après-midi et Milo réalisa à quel point son « sauveur » devait souffrir de cette situation. Pourtant, il avait l'air de l'accepter. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de se jouer ainsi de ses deux prétendants, mais il le fallait bien. Ils le collaient sans arrêt et ne cessaient de se battre pour essayer de l'avoir. Mû en avait raz le bol et ça lui faisait du bien de faire une pause. Et Milo l'aidait avec plaisir.

Ce dernier soupira. Il n'avait pas le courage d'allez voir le Capricorne. Il souhaitait que le Bélier l'accompagne, mais d'un autre côté, c'était assez gênant pour tous les deux. Gros soupire.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Il se figea. Un homme était debout en haut de l'escalier, à l'entrée de son temple. Les derniers rayons du soleil lui permettaient de reconnaître ce visage tant aimé qui lui souriait. Il s'était changé et portait à ce moment-là une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir en cuir. Il était beau, magnifique à ses yeux. Milo réalisa la situation et s'avança vite en sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua que Shura avait une expression de gêne.

« Milo… Écoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Désolé ?

- Oui… Pour le coup et le… rapprochement… »

Milo crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Shura était en train de lui avouer qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Son cœur se serra et il eut des difficultés à respirer convenablement.

« C'est pas grave. »

Il ne pensait pas qu'il L'aimait autant… Il baissa la tête.

« Milo… »

Silence.

« Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? »

Cette fois, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement. Le rouge commença légèrement à lui monter aux joues.

« Parce que moi… »

Il lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains et la releva de façon à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime… »

Le Capricorne colla ses lèvres de celles du grec. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Il ne régit que lorsqu'il sentit une langue indiscrète essayer de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux, Milo entoura le cou de l'espagnol et se colla contre lui, ouvrant la bouche. Shura enserra sa taille de ses bras et se mit à explorer la douce cavité. Leurs langue se trouvèrent, se caressèrent et ce baiser n'eut plus rien de chaste. Ils voulaient ce baiser interminable, mais ils furent obligés de l'interrompre, n'ayant plus de respiration. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils étaient haletants et Milo vint caller sa tête contre le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, Shura reposant la sienne sur celle de son amour.

« Te quiero… »

Sur ses derniers mots, si doux à l'oreille du grec, ce dernier lâcha son aîné, lui sourit et lui prit la main, le guidant en courant vers ses appartements, à côté de son temple. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Shura le suivit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la chambre du gardien de la huitième maison.

À peine rentré, à peine la porte refermée, Shura le serra contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur langue se retrouvèrent. Milo n'avait jamais eu une quelconque aventure avec qui que se soit et l'espagnol le sentit à se façon de l'embrasser. Mais ça n'allait pas le gêner, au contraire. Il aimait Milo, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait revu, à son retour du royaume des morts. Il lui ferait le moins de mal possible, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir qu'il allait lui apporter.

En continuant de l'embrasser, Shura glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Milo. Il remonta doucement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Il interrompit le baiser et enleva le vêtement du chevalier. Milo fit de même avec la chemise que portait l'espagnol. Shura reprit son baiser. Puis, il glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite, descendit vers le cou, laissant un sillon humide et chaud au passage. Le grec noya ses doigts dans la chevelure douce et sombre de son espagnol. Ce dernier arriva au torse. Il s'attarda sur un des tétons dressés par l'excitation grandissante des deux saints. Shura le suça, le mordilla et son autre main jouait avec l'autre.

Milo soupirait de plaisir et il sentit une chaleur monter dans son bas-ventre. Shura releva la tête et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant. Milo le regardait faire, se laissant emporter par ses douces caresses. Son pantalon tomba à terre, suivit de son caleçon, révélant un membre dressé, trahissant son désir. À cette vue, une bosse s'était formée à l'endroit intime de Shura. Ce dernier se mit à lui caresser le dos, le torse large et musclé, les fesses au passage. Le Capricorne l'allongea sur le lit et enleva son pantalon et son boxer.

Milo rougit violemment. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait aussi nu que lorsqu'il était né le troublait beaucoup. Puis, Shura s'approcha de son membre dressé. Milo tourna la tête. Shura commença à caresser l'objet de son désir, puis le mit en bouche d'un coup. Le grec fut secoué d'un hoquet de surprise. En de doux va-et-vient, Shura lécha le sexe gonflé. Milo gémit de plaisir, puis ces gémissements devinrent de faibles cris. Il était en sueur. Il attrapa les draps de ses deux mains. Puis, il se libéra sans la bouche de l'homme.

Rouge de honte, Milo n'osa pas le regarder quand il releva la tête vers lui. Le gardien de la dixième maison l'embrassa, faisant goûter à Milo sa propre semence. Puis, il écarta les jambes de son adonis. L'espagnol lui mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, l'incitant à les sucer. C'est ce qu'il fit, les yeux rivés sur le chevalier. Puis, il écarta les cuisses de son amant et enfonça un premier doigt dans son intimité. Un cri étouffé échappa au Scorpion.

« Décontracte-toi, mon ange », parla doucement l'aîné.

Milo se calma et Shura remua son doigt. La douleur fit place au plaisir et l'homme enfonça le deuxième. Un nouveau cri étouffé suivi de soupirs de plaisir. Le Capricorne retira ses doigts, remonta les cuisses de Milo et présenta son membre dur devant l'intimité. Il commença doucement à le pénétrer, pour ne pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire. Puis, quand il fut en lui, il commença à bouger. Le désir grandissant dans leurs bas-ventres, Shura commença à donner des coups de rein, s'enfonçant ainsi encore plus en Milo. Ce dernier, en sueur, gémissait, criait de plaisir. Il était secoué de spasmes et suivait sans mal la cadence des hanches de son amour. Shura commença à gémir, puis de plus en plus fort et finit pas lui aussi se mettre à crier. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul corps, une seule chair. Enfin, le Scorpion se répandit sur son ventre et Shura se libéra en Milo en un seul cri puissant.

Haletant, secoué de quelques spasmes, Shura se retira et s'allongea à côté de son Scorpion. Ce dernier vint se caler contre lui, son cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Mais il le sentait à peine, ce cœur qui d'habitude l'étouffait à chaque fois qu'il était en contact avec son Capricorne. Cette fois-ci, il se serrait de bonheur, de plaisir.

« Te quiero, mi amor… »

FIN


End file.
